Trapdoor
by mt-threat
Summary: Hermione Granger a seventeen year old with a three year old daughter. Draco Malfoy a seventeen year old exDeath Eater with a bad past. Fudge the one that brought them togetherReal chapter 2 up!
1. Bohemeinne

Seventeen-year-old Hermione Granger was in the front yard of her parents' house that she was currently living in pushing her daughter Christine on the old wooden tree swing.

"Higher, Mummy!" Christine shouted, laughing as the wind rushed against her face.

"Any higher and you'll flip!" Hermione laughed. She had just gotten back from her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and wanted to spend some quality time with Christine before anyone else.

After a few minutes, a car drove into the driveway and none other than Hermione's worst enemy (besides Voldemort) stepped out of the car.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked and stopped pushing her daughter on the swing.

"You'll see soon enough, Granger." He sneered.

"Mummy!" Christine whined.

"What, sweetie?" Hermione asked, turning her attention back to her daughter.

"Why'd you stop pushing?"

"Because it's nappy time!" She carried her into the house and up the stairs into their room. Malfoy, for some reason, followed.

"Mummy, are we still watching movies tonight?" Christine asked while getting tucked into bed.

"Yup. And if you're good, you can stay up till nine."

"Mummy, can you please stay and keep the monsters away?"

"I can't, sweetie." Christine's eyes started to water. Hermione went into their closet and took out her old softball bat. "Here, sleep with this, it will keep the monsters away." She tucked it in next to her daughter. "I'll be back up in a few minutes." She kissed her on the forehead and closed the door.

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione, calm down." Her father said.

"No, I will not calm down and I will not marry him!"

"You have no choice, Granger." Malfoy said with a sneer. "It's the Minister's."

"I don't care whose choice it is, I won't do it!"

"Hermione, stop yelling, Chrissy sleeping!" her mother reprimanded.

"I'm going for a walk." She grabbed her mobile phone and opened the front door. "Call me when Christine wakes up."

She sat on her favorite swing at the park and thought about her life. When she got her Hogwarts letter; when she found out she was pregnant; her first date with Victor Krum; her splitting with Harry and Ron. She was there for an hour, just reflecting.

"Your parents are worried about you." Draco said from behind her, making her jump.

"Well, bully for them." She said sarcastically, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"It's not their fault." He took a seat on the swing next to her. "It's mine."

"Oh, sure." She laughed hollowly. "You wanted to marry a mudblood. It's at the top of your list. Have halfblooded children and ruin your perfect bloodline."

"I did some bad things, Granger. And this is how I pay for them."

"Yeah, but you're making us pay too!" she yelled, standing up.

"I'll make it up to you! Please, Granger, it's this or Azkaban."

"Then go to Azkaban!" she yelled. "I won't let some criminal father my three-year-old daughter!"

"I can protect her!" he stood up too.

"From what, your own kind?"

"Yes! I know people who would love to torture her until she dies!"

"Yeah, and you're one of them!" He grabbed her arm and brought her towards him.

"I would never hurt a child." He hissed.

"Funny, I remember the same words out of your father's mouth, begging for mercy before Harry killed him."

"I'm not my father. And you'll do wise never to make that comparison again." He let go of her arm. "Come on, your daughter's awake."

A/N: thats all i have for now. i'll update asap


	2. Le Temps des Cathédrales

The last time she looked in the mirror, she looked like shit, which is why she avoided contact with it as she changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed.

"Well don't you look like Easter morning." Draco said from her bedroom door.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Hermione replied in a whisper. "Christine's sleeping." She pointed to the sleeping form next to her. The tiny chest rising and falling as the shallowed breath of sleep entered and exited the open mouth.

"Who's her father?" He asked casually.

"None of your business" she shot him a glare.

"Well, technically, it is, because when we marry, she will become my responsibility, and I want to know who was responsibly for her being here." He said while entering and sitting on the end of her bed.

"She will never be your responsibility." She snapped. "She's my daughter, not yours. And I'll thank you to keep out of our business."

"You know, I could just take a hair, or a drop of blood while you aren't looking," he stood up and walked over to Christine. "And bring it to Saint Mungo's. I'm sure that they would be delighted" he stroked her hair. "To tell me."

"Don't touch her!" She whispered fearfully, swatting his hand away. He grabbed it and brought her closer to him, ignoring her flinch at the contact.

"So, are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to figure it out myself?" She looked down at her daughter and let a tear roll down her face.

"I can't." she croaked.

"And why not?" He pressed.

"Because I don't know!"

"One of those nights, huh? Got drink at thirteen and sleep with a random guy?"

"Try a dark alley and a mask." She snapped. He dropped her hand like it was on fire. She let a few more tears fall, then got up and pointed at the open door. He got the message and left, hearing the door close behind him.

Hermione got back into bed and held her daughter close to her. After a few minutes, she broke down and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Draco woke up to someone running past his door and down the stairs. He sighed and walked to the door, opening it at the same time Hermione was about to knock.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Breakfast is ready," she said. She walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Christine and her parents were sitting at the table, eating scrambled eggs and toast.

"Mummy," Christine asked. "Who's sleepin' in Papa's special room?"

"Um," Hermione stalled. "Why don't we take a walk."

A/N: I know it's short, and you all have been waiting for a while, but it's all I've got. I'll update ASAP.

Shout outs

Natie88- Yeah, same. Thank you!

Sly Slytherin Princess- Will do!

GHG- Thanks!

Swmfree- Thanks and I hope this helps.

Anonymous- I'll try.

Blondejenny- Thanks!

Juicy-Fruit for Draco- I understand, and here you go!

Renae17- Big thank you, and I'll try to do better. I appreciate your critique and hope to get more.

Alexia321- Thank you!

Dmhg- Thank you!

Drama queen- Thank you!

Jean Jelly Bean- Thank you!

Dismayed Critic- Reading this chapter will help with part of your problem, and I don't think that you're being unreasonable, and I understand. I'm getting to the Fudge part, and it's an important part of the story, the fact that he wasn't there. Thank you for the complementary and not so complementary review. I appricate your time, and I'll work on it. By the way, I love your Pen Name.

Isabelle Gibson- Thank you!

J3LLO- Thank you!

Toes of the Tickled Kind- I'm not much of a D/Hr shipper either, I'm a hard core G/D, but I do branch out some. Haha. Thank you for reading and reviewing, even if you aren't for Hermione and Draco. Update soon!

Marcemagonagal- I am very touched by your review and I must say that your English is very good. I am glad that I have entertained you and I'll try to continue doing so. I am determined to finish this story no matter how long it takes. Thank you very much for your amazing review.

Jesska-14- I love that movie, and don't worry, I do the same.

Juliyasha- Thank you and here's more.

Love you lots,

Kym


End file.
